In principle there are two main types of wind turbines in view of the drive configuration of a wind turbine. The first type of a wind turbine is the more classical type of a wind turbine comprising a gearbox arranged between the main shaft and a generator of the wind turbine. The second type of a wind turbine is a gearless type comprising a direct drive or a directly driven generator. Such a direct drive generator can be made as a synchronous generator with winded rotor or with permanent magnets attached to the rotor, or it can be designed as an alternative type of a generator. Independently from the type of a direct drive generator it is desirable that the width of the air gap between the rotor and the stator of the generator is preferably maintained constantly or at least within certain tolerances during the operation of the wind turbine and the direct drive generator respectively even when the arrangement of wind turbine rotor, main shaft and direct drive generator is subject to loads.